A Fresh Start
by twi-li1022
Summary: Bella was a shell of who she once was, broken by her Ex, she moved away to be with her Dad in Forks, not expecting to ever find happiness again. until she meets Edward. summary suck! ExB, AxJ- you get the picture.
1. Chapter 1

Summary- Bella was a shell of who she once was, broken by her ex-Jacob, she moved away to be w. her Dad in Forks, not expecting to ever fall in love again. ExB, AxJ- you get the picture.

BPoV- ch.1-pocketfull of sunshine.

a/n- hey everyone, been a long time since I wrote anything on here, I have just had no time, and now that I quit my job and stopped school for the semester to focus on myself, I have a lot of free time.J my last story I just didn't like I guess. This one has a lot of emotional tie-ins with me, and things in my life and basically, Bella is me in a nut-shell.

The sky opened up on me as I walked out of the airport to greet my new home of Forks, Washington. I mean I should have not been to surprised seeing as the reputation for the rainiest place in the continental U.S stuck to this town like glue. I had already made peace with not seeing the sun so much anymore, and I could honestly live with it. I was paler than an albino no matter what I tried.

I was moving here not out of necessarily wanting too, but because I _needed_ too. I needed to escape the dreary world I was living in before, kind of funny considering there it was sunny and warm and id never felt colder. Phoenix is where id lived since I was just a baby, with my mother Renee, and her new husband Phil. Don't misunderstand, I had no problem with my mother or new step-father. I'm not one of those whiney teenagers with mommy issues. No, I had been a good kid, granted my dad had lived here in Forks, and I only saw him on the rare occasion or holidays, but I grew up with a good head on my shoulder.

I always had an avid imagination, and artistic interests, I loved to draw, read, write, listen to music of all varieties, and watch movies. I loved to self entertain since I didn't fit in with most other people well. I was as you would say, socially "awkward". I was fine with that, honestly. I had a few close friends growing up, Olivia, who id known since I was an infant, her mother babysat me at her homerun daycare business; we'd been best friends ever since, unfortunately and very, very hard for me, was that two years ago, she had an acute asthma attack, and never woke up…it was really hard on my mom and I, and especially her family. Id lost my best friend. That was just the start of how my life started to slowly go down hill.

I started to feel really angry and depressed all the time, and couldn't explain it. I'd have mood swings like no other. Id had a boyfriend since I was 15, he was my first and only boyfriend. We got along great in the beginning, and hardly fought but after 3 years together, things started to fall apart. He started to act really strange, and wouldn't want to hangout as much, and pretty soon would pick fight with me over nothing, and turn things around on me. Needless to say, we broke up. It was just after our 3rd anniversary too. About a week later, I saw him out at a restaurant that we always dined at with another girl, obviously I never meant to him, what he meant to me. I was devastated, I wouldn't speak for a long time, and lost a lot of weight, about 13 pounds, and I was only 130 to start with. Almost all of my friends got tired of me mopping around, or talking about him to much. So that's my background story pretty much. I couldn't stand being in the same town anymore, seeing the places, reliving the memories, and seeing him with someone else. I escaped to my dads, and that is where my life changed forever.

a/n- I know its short, eventually they hopefully will be longer. Let me know what you think, I haven't decided if I want it to be vampire or human yet. And I hope my writing skills will improve as well. I'm trying! Review:)


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2-

a/n-Previously was just the background and foundation of the story. Thank you to the people that already within one day, and one chapter added me to their alerts or favorites .:) that gave me the biggest smile ever. Feel free to send any suggestions, or ideas and ill give creditJ

Bpov

I was pretty exhausted by the time Charlie and I arrived back to the house. I had been on a red eye flight and it was pretty late. I didn't bring much luggage on account that it was dry and hot all the time in phoenix, so the majority of my cloths had been shorts, tanks, and short sleeves. Thank god id at least had a part time job for awhile and had saved up enough money that as soon as I get the chance, I can go buy a used car and some new wintry cloths.

I grabbed my suitcase out of the back seat of the police cruiser, Charlie was chief swan here in the small town of Forks.

"Let me get that for you bells, don't want you to hurt yourself." Charlie mumbled. He had never liked talking much, which is probably where I get that trait from.

"Dad, come on I have like 11 things at most in this bag." I laughed.

"No, no, I want to, I am the dad after all. Be nice to finally be in that role again for ya."

I smiled in defeat, who was I to deny him that?

When I entered the house, it was so surreal that I was here. I hadn't been here in a few years, and its like nothing had changed. all of the furniture and picture frames are in the exact same spots as before. Even ones of Charlie, Renee and I as a family, that's a little weird.

"Did you eat anything already bells? I don't have much yet, but I planned on going to the store tomorrow for some food you may like…" he left off suggestively.

"Uhm, yeah I ate a little on the plane, don't worry about me now I'm fine. But since you are working almost all day usually, I can go to the store if you'd be okay with it?" I loved to cook, and grocery shopping for me was very therapeutic sometimes.

"That'd be great bells." I could see the gratitude written on his face, it warmed my heart. I knew that his usual diet consisted of nothing but steak, and beer. Not at all good for his heart, we would have to do something about that now that I was living here.

"I'm feeling really wiped dad, I'm just gunna head upstairs and unpack and then hit the hay."

"Alright, good night Bella, and I'm so happy that you're here."

"night" I replied and ran up the stairs. I couldn't stand anymore conversation. That had to have been one of the longest conversations id had in months, Renee would be pleased at least, as would my therapist back home. I mentally smacked myself, 'Bella _this_ is home now. Stop thinking of the past.' My rational mind always knew exactly how to kick my ass. I dropped my luggage on the bed, which to my surprise, Charlie had gotten me a queen bed, that was nice of him. I looked around my old room. The color of the walls was still the light grey I had when I was little, and a lot of the picture I'd drawn were still up. How very sentimental of Charlie. I see that there were a few photos of scenery as well. Looked like the lake that I knew he used to fish at, hell he probably still does. I smiled at how very the same he was. I had missed that, the normality of things, his life here is so slow and easy going. That is definitely something I needed.

I unpacked my few long sleeved shirts, hoodies, and jeans. I wasn't the most stylish of girls, maybe I'd get some cuter things here, for my fresh start and all. I then went to the bathroom for my nightly ritual of a hot bath and reading a book. I sat by the tub as it filled, and just let my thoughts wander.

I thought back to some memories I probably shouldn't. I remembered our first kiss, that time his family had taken me to key west with them, and then the day that he told me, while I was in hysterical tears, that he didn't love me anymore.

I opened my eyes, and came back to reality with a few tears lingering on my cheeks. It wasn't so much that he wasn't there anymore, it was that he was apart of so many things in my life, through so many important years. Lately id started thinking that maybe my sadness and ability to let go the feelings was maybe a medical issue. That would be a real bummer. I would have to find a new therapist here in Forks or at least Port Angelus.

I dipped myself into the hot water, and immediately felt relaxed. This is what I did almost everyday, id lay in the tub, read a book, and listen to music. It calmed me, and passed the time. I chose to listen tonight to a song from the movie dare devil, _right before your eyes by hoobastank. It was an oldie, and happened to pop up on my shuffle. I was reading my favorite book, water for elephants. I know, a little strange. I guess I just love the fact that the character lost everything and was able to run and find happiness in a new exciting way, as well as finding love._

_I had lit a few candles, and I soon noticed that time indeed did fly as I loved, the candles were significantly lower and id read nearly 100 pages in my book. I sighed, and got up and dried off, as I was doing so I heard a noise outside the window._

_I wrapped myself up in the towel, and went to investigate the noise. I didn't see anything, and after a few minutes shrugged and went to my room and put on my nice flannel pjs. It was definitely colder here. I snuggled up into my new bed, and turned out the light. _

_I heard a faint knock on my door, and Charlie popped his head in, "may I come in?"_

"_sure" I replied._

"_okay so I got you all set up at school, and they really wanted you to start tomorrow since it is a Monday and all, but you don't have to if you don't feel up to it yet. You could wait a few days if you need too.."_

"_Dad, its fine, I can go. Quit rambling." I laughed._

_He sighed, "well alright then, I will see you bright and early then, good night Bella."_

"_Gnight Dad." He quietly exited._

_Sighhhhhhhh finally. I was so exhausted. Falling asleep was usually a hard thing for me now a days, the anxiety got to me worse at night. I was hoping that with being so tired I could easily just pass out, not likely now. I would prefer to just stay home for a least 2 days to get settled in, and maybe see the school before I had to actually start. I knew that Charlie was worried about me enough as it was, and I'd missed a lot of school back in Phoenix already. I could fake it for my Dads peace of mind. Hopefully all would go right for once, I really need it._

_A/n- I hope to have a play list eventually, any suggestions? I apologize if there are any mistakes. I am writing on my own, I don't have a beta, and I don't know how to go about that yet. haha. Reviewwwwwwwwwwww. _


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3.

**A/N**

**Its been awhile! My bad. Haven't really had any inspiration to write. It would be awesome if I got some reviews to help! Thank you so much to the people who added me and my story to their favorites ****J**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, but my plot is my own thinking.**

I awoke the next day to rolling thunder, and flashes of very bright lightening about an hour before my alarm was set to go off. Perfect. I already slept very little last night. M y recurring dreams, and general insomnia didn't help either.

I decided what the hell, might as well get up and get ready for what was sure to be a long day. I got out of bed and grabbed my robe and headed to the bathroom. I started the shower, and let the water get scalding hot, while I adjusted my ipod to some melancholy tunes. It's my thing lately. I stepped in, and began my daily routine. This was probably my favorite part of my existence now, to just take my time pampering my self in the shower, and getting decent enough to leave the house without scaring people.

I toweled off when I was done, and instantly got that weird feeling again from last night, it was a little lighter out now, but I still couldn't see anything besides my trees and a few dark houses. Oh well, I'd have to hang a curtain here later.

I proceeded to my bedroom, and tried on a few outfits that I thought looked decent, and were flattering to me. I was trying here okay? I had my fresh start to get on with, no need to look how I felt inside anymore.

I settled on some skinny jeans with my ugg boots, and a dark green sweater over a white camisole. I dried my hair into soft curls that hung to mid elbow length. I applied a little bit of make-up with some new eye liner and mascara so id look more awake.

Finally physically ready I headed downstairs to the kitchen and still had about 45 minutes till I had to start my commute. I decided to cook some hot breakfast for myself since it seemed Charlie was already gone. I made French toast with bacon. Cooking always distracted me, and calmed me. My mind would just go blank. It was a godsend that I was blessed with the ability to cook well.

After my breakfast, I headed to my car and then stopped short. Shit! I didn't have a car! And Charlie was already gone to work, how was I supposed to get to school?

Just then I heard a knock at my door. What the hell?

I went to answer it and looked threw the peephole. You can never be to careful you know?

I saw a short girl about my age id guess, with dark short hair styled very well, stylish. I opened the door, and instantly was assaulted by this little pixie.

" HI! I'm Alice and I'm your next door neighbor! You must be Bella, your dad has told me all about ypu, he's been so excited to have you here Bella, and well he mentioned you didn't have a car yet and today is your first day, so I thought id drive you!"

I was a little scared of how much energy this girl had to say the least, but it did make smile.

" Uhm, yeah hi I'm Bella. And yeah that'd be really great if you could take me. I was just figuring out I had no way to get to school."

"No problem Bella! You and I will be great friends you'll see!" And with that she bounded down my driveway back to her yellow mini cooper.

"Wow you have a real nice car Alice." In my head I was silently thinking how all the other students cars would look, and how whenever I got my own car, it would fit in with all the nice cars. I knew id have to get a piece of crap car, I just couldn't afford any better.

We sped down the 101 to Forks High School, and Alice was a non- stop talker.

"So Bella, how do you like living back here with your dad? I bet you feel lonely not having a girl to talk too, well don't you worry you and I will talk and hangout all the time!"

I laughed "Thank you Alice, and yeah I mean it is lonely I guess, but I'm used to it. I just am excited to start new here."

I could feel her eyes on me then, her tone turned softer. " Bella, why would you need to start new? In my experience even the worst things that happen to us always lead way to something better."

"Thanks Alice, I just have a hard time feeling happy sometimes."

"Well say no more! You and I will have a girls night tonight, complete with going to a movie, dinner, snacks, manicures and pedicures, and gossip! I can fill you in on all you need to know here!" she smiled triumphantly.

I guess there is no arguing with her, so I agreed.

We pulled into the parking lot then, and I was pleasantly happy that there were no ostentatious cars here other than Alice's and a Volvo and a BMW.

I swallowed the rising lump in my throat. I was even beginning to sweat a little bit I was so nervous…

"Bella, you will be fine. Everyone here is real nice and they have all been dieing to see the chiefs daughter. Just stick with me, and you'll be awesome!" she chirped to me.

"Oh- okay Alice, I'm sorry I just don't ever do well in new situations anymore and just feel so anxious."

"Well, I think I may know of something to help with that, but that's for later. Come on we don't want to be late to our first class!"

"Wait, how do you know we are in the same class?"

"Well duh silly, I am friends with people in high places, and I get what I want!" she winked.

And with that we hopped out of the car and into the drizzle of Washington rain.

The day went by rather slowly, painfully slowly. I kept getting asked questions, and introduced to numerous people. This was always the worst part of being a new student. I wish I could just be home schooled. I had a few really annoying guys trying to talk and flirt with me and it baffled me to be honest. One I didn't know why they would bother, and two I really didn't even think I was giving off that "I'm available" vibe. Mike, I learned his name was, followed me around a lot, trying to be overly helpful, eventually I ditched him and ran to the bathroom. Eric, a shot little guy kept asking about my play lists or something. I don't know…

Soon enough lunch rolled around, and Alice led me to lunch room nearly bouncing.

"Oh my gosh Bella, you are gunna just love all my friends! I already told them about you so they are expecting you, and don't worry they will all be very nice I promise!" she beamed.

We got our lunches and went to the table in the corner where four people were already sitting and enjoying their lovely school lunches.

"Guys, id like you all to meet Bella Swan! Bella this is Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward."

They all were looking at me waiting for me to speak.

"Uhm hi guys." I so awesomely replied. I suddenly felt my familiar blush creep up on my cheeks. The one she called Edward was tall, muscular, but still slender at the same time, had tousled bronze hair and beautiful deep green eyes. He was definitely good looking, which meant that he wasn't in my league.

What am I even thinking.

The one she named as Emmett got up and gave me a big bear hug, which I couldn't breath during.

"Bella I have heard a lot about you! Welcome!"

"Emmett you are scaring the girl, put her down you big ape!" Alice squealed.

"Jesus, already Emmett!" Rosalie had an expression on her face that was a mixture of amusement and anger.

I blushed with all the attention, and quickly took my seat besides Alice and Edward.

I could feel out of the corner of my that Edward was still looking at me.

"So Bella, we were all gunna hangout at my house today after school, do you wanna join?" Alice asked.

"yeah sure, you are my ride home and all." I chuckled.

Later that day, on our ride home. I decided to be more open. Why not right? New start and all, why not be a different person. Besides, I kind of wanted to know more about Edward.

"So Alice, fill me in on stuff I need to know."

"Really? You wanna know stuff? Yay! Okay well first off, I'm totally in love with Jasper. He's so gorgeous right? And Rosalie and Emmett are a thing in case you couldn't tell already. And Edward, well he's my brother." She left the one thing I was interested in knowing, completely vague.

"Oh, I didn't know you had any siblings."

"Yeah, we are both adopted. Esme and Carlisle couldn't have kids, and knew Edwards parents before they died. They took him in, and well I don't remember anything other than them being my parents. I'm told I was an orphan from birth, basically dumped at the orphanage by the hospital I was born in. They found me there when Edward was only a year and half old."

"Wow, Alice, I had no idea. I'm sorry." That was so awful. I had never known anyone who had something like that happen to them. That was so sad about Edward too…Why did I have this feeling in my chest, like my anxiety again? I didn't even know him yet.

"So anyways Bella, this get together will have some uhm, smoking involved. We aren't total potheads, but hey we are teenagers. You don't have to smoke if you don't want to, and I totally understand if you feel uncomfortable with it, if you'd rather just wait a little while and come over you can do that too. This was the thing I meant that may help your anxiety, and it also just loosens you up, it may help you getting to know everyone better."

I paused to think on that, I had never smoked in my life. Not even cigarettes. From what I had heard there were no deaths or anything remotely serious that came from smoking some pot here and there.

" Alright sure, why not? I'll try it."

"Great! Okay so if you want you can just stay the night, Rosalie does that a lot." She said as we pulled into my driveway.

"Go ahead and pack your things, and come on over!"

"Okay, see you later then."

She then pulled back out and over to her house. As I walked up my porch, I noticed the Volvo in her driveway already, and I glanced up at the house and saw a man in the window facing my house.

I could have sworn I saw that head of brilliant bronze.

**A/N - Soooooooo let me know what you think! This I believe is the longest I've written yet. Still insure of where the story is going exactly. Give me reviews and ideas! :)**


End file.
